


Deleted Scene from Angelic Facades

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Spell My Name In Your Blood [4]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Murder, Murderers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: A Deleted Scene from my older fic, Angelic Facades
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Spell My Name In Your Blood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Deleted Scene from Angelic Facades

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you haven’t read the fic Angelic Facades, I highly suggest that you don’t read this 🤗  
> So, I recently found this deleted scene in my drafts and decided to post it here, cause why not. I had to remove it because it made the identity of the stalker/murderer obvious. Also, this scene was written in a time when I planned to make the whole family a bunch of murderers, but obviously that has changed. Enjoy!

"It's been a while since you killed more than one person in a night."

He looked up and saw her leaning against the wall in front of him. He let the door fall shut behind him.

"How do you know?"

"You haven't exactly been discreet. Five people in one night. All five bodies dumped in the same alleyway. Someone was bound to notice, you didn't even bother to cover them up."

He looked away. "I wasn't in the mood. Everyone else has it easy, but I don't."

At that, her features softened, showing something akin to concern. She really did have it easy, he thought. Her boyfriend never really dated around before her, was never interested in anyone except her. She had an easy one to catch.

"I should've known this was about _him_."

He didn't reply.

"You could just stick a knife to his throat, you know. That would make it much easier. But you won't."

He nodded. "I won't."

She sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thin fingers. "You always were the softest of us all."

He stared at her.

"Alright," she said, looking up at him. "I'll talk to him."

He perked up, his eyes widening just the smallest bit. "You will?"

"You're sure he's the one?" She asked him. "He helps you with.. with it? He makes it better?"

"He does," he said, his voice softening. "Just like your boyfriend does for you. Like dad does for mom. You're really going to do it?"

She smiled. "Of course I will. You're annoying, but you're still my brother."


End file.
